AMBIGU OH AMBIGU
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Keambiguan duo AkaKuro masih berlanjut..


" **Jatah"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Peringatan: BoyxBoy, OOC**

Musim dingin yang membekukan kota tak membuat tim basket SMA Teiko berhenti melakukan latihan rutin setiap sorenya. Bayang-bayang ranjang dan selimut yang hangat atau kolam penuh dengan air panas sudah dibuang-jauh dari pikiran mereka. Kalau sedang latihan, otak dan mata harus fokus pada satu titik, tidak boleh melantur kemana-mana.

"Hah…! Hah…! Hah…!"

"Oi, Akashi! Tetsu mau semaput!" seru Aomine saat melihat si bayangan sudah seputih kertas dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah napas yang sudah putus-putus menambah dramatis keadaannya.

"Tetsuya, keluar dari lapangan sekarang." Titah sang kapten.

"Aku… masih kuat. Hah, hah, hah…"

"Jangan bersikap keras kepala. Segera kemari dan istirahat. Sebelum kau ping—"

 **BRUKK!**

"—san."

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin!?"

Kaisar merah segera melesat menghampiri permaisurinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tak berdaya di tengah lapangan.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya, kau dengar aku?" pipi dingin dan pucat ditepuk-tepuk pelan.

"Huwee… Kurokocchi! Jangan mati dulu-ssu….! Aku belum siap jadi duda keren…!"

 **Ckriss!**

Dan Kise berakhir dengan jidat berlubang dan berdarah-darah karena sambitan Gunting-san.

"Dia bahkan baru bermain 10 menit, nanodayo. Dia pasti memaksakan diri lagi padahal staminanya sedang tidak bagus. Hmph." Komentar Midorima, mengipasi tubuh kerempeng itu dengan kipas lucky item miliknya.

"Sepertinya Kuro-chin membutuhkan napas buatan~" celutuk Murasakibara.

"Biar aku saja yang memberinya napas buatan untukmu, Tetsu!"

"Aku yang lebih mengerti tentang CPR. Aku yang akan memberikan napas buatan untuk Kuroko, nanodayo."

Aomine monyong, Midorima nyosor. Bibir ranum ratu berwajah imut berpeluang terinfeksi virus berbahaya. Perempatan besar muncul di kening Seijuurou. Kepala biru tua dan hijau ditoyor bersamaan.

Cup!

Dua bibir bersatu. Tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya saling menempel.

Safir melotot, emerald berubah horor.

"Huwaaaa…!"

Dua kubu saling tunjuk.

"Midorima! Sialan kau!" tuding Aomine, mengusap kasar bibirnya yang baru saja ternoda.

"Kau yang sialan! Aho!" sembur si Megane, membasuh bibir merahnya dengan air kembang tujuh rupa, yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Tidak… Bibirku sudah terkontaminasi dengan jutaan bakteri dari mulut Ahomine… Maafkan aku, Oha-asa yang agung. Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Anakmu ini tidak bisa menjaga kesucian bibirnya, nanodayo…" ratap Midorima, dengan pose layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Safir Aomine membola tatkala melihat manik madu yang tersirat penuh luka.

"Ki, Kise?"

"Aominecchi… Tega sekali… Aku sedang terkapar tak berdaya, dan kau bercumbu dengan lelaki lain…"

"Tunggu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kise."

"Tidak. Cukup. Hiks… aku sudah melihat semuanya, Aominecchi. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan… hiks."

"Kise…"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kise…!"

Kise berlari dengan slow motion, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap pipinya yang basah, air mata sebening kristal berderai terbawa angin. Tangan Aomine menggapai penuh harap pada punggung ringkih Kise yang semakin menjauh.

"Kembalilah…"

"Tidak…!"

Ctik!

Ctik!

Perempatan baru muncul di kening si kaisar merah. Gunting-san teracung, aura hitam penuh intimidasi menguar begitu kuat memenuhi lapangan basket indoor SMA Teiko. Drama picisan antara si kuning alay dan si hitam dakian berhenti seketika.

"Beraninya kalian menyuguhkan drama kampungan di hadapanku yang absolute ini…" geramnya.

Gulp!

"Sekarang… Kalian akan merasakan murka dari guntingku yang sudah haus darah…"

"Kyaaaa….!" Jerit kopi susu sambil berpelukan.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb! Jleb!

Dan gedung olah raga seketika berubah menjadi arena gunting melayang, menancap di seluruh dinding, lantai, sampai langit-langit, bahkan di tubuh seseorang yang sedang apes dan sial hari ini. Semua orang berhamburan seperti semut yang sarangnya dimusnahkan. Kapten tim basket mereka memang titisan iblis gunting!

"Eh… Sudah sadar, Kuro-chin~" ujar Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus keripik kentang.

Seijuurou yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan aksinya, melihat sepasang aqumarine yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya.

"Sei-kun…"

Ada perasaan lega saat mendengar suara lembut penyejuk hati permaisurinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" dengan lembut dia mengusap kepala baby blue yang lepek karena keringat.

Kuning, navy blue, dan hijau yang sudah babak belur terkena rajaman gunting ikut mendesah lega karena peperangan itu sudah berakhir.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri kalau sedang tidak fit, Tetsuya. Baru 10 menit bertanding, kau sudah tumbang." Dia membantu si mungil untuk duduk.

"Kalau semalam Sei-kun memberiku jatah, aku tidak akan begini…"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Jangan membahas itu lagi, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya seharian. Dan kau tetap tidak akan mendapat jatah lagi malam ini."

"Sei-kun sudah tidak sayang aku lagi…" rajuknya, wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin, dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Alhasil, kuhibiu—kuning, hijau, biru, ungu— terkapar karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Pangkal hidung dipijat. Sei lelah menghadapi ukenya.

"Tetsuya, dengar. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi hasratmu itu setiap hari. Kau tahu, itu tidak baik juga untuk tubuhmu." Katanya.

"Tapi… Aku sangat menginginkannya, Sei-kun… Sekali saja…" pintanya.

"Kau tidak akan cukup hanya sekali, Tetsuya. Kau pasti akan meminta lebih." Tolak Sei.

"Hn. Aku sudah kecanduan… Sulit untuk disembuhkan…"

Penghuni gym hanya bisa cengo melihat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang berdebat tersebut.

Jatah?

Hasrat?

Kecanduan?

Astaga, pembicaraan ambigay apa lagi ini…?

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tidak ada jatah untuk malam ini, besok, atau lusa. Aku akan memberikannya sebulan sekali." Katanya final.

"Ayolah, Sei-kun… Aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Jdeeerr!

Sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya si titisan pantat teflon yang hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi seribu tahun sekali itu bisa bersikap manja dengan wajah memelas seperti itu? Dunia pasti akan segera kiamat!

Tetsuya menggelayut manja di lengan Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun…"

"Tidak. Tetsuya bersikap manja seperti ini hanya jika sedang ada maunya. Dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Sebulan sekali. Mengerti?" ujarnya tegas, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat ingin menerjang makhluk unyu bermarga Kuroko yang sudah dipacarinya sejak kelas 2 SMP itu.

Seijuurou menatap semua budaknya yang sedang menonton perdebatan antara dirinya dengan sang pujaan hatinya yang sangat unyu sekali.

"Kalian."

Semua langsung tegang.

"Lanjutkan latihan."

"Baik!"

Semua orang kocar-kacir melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

"Sei-kun…"

Pergelangan kaki dirangkul dua tangan Tetsuya, menghentikan langkah Seijuurou yang hendak pergi melanjutkan latihan.

"Lepaskan, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau jatahku. Malam ini…"

"Tetsuya, lepas—"

"Tidak."

"Lepas."

"Tidak…"

Seijuurou berjalan dengan kaki yang diseret, sedangkan Tetsuya sudah menjadi kain pel yang membersihkan lantai gym tersebut. Sekali lagi semua penghuni gym cengo. Otak mereka tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi.

.

.

Latihan basket berakhir dengan damai, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mungkin karena kapten mereka sedang direpotkan oleh ukenya yang merengek-rengek minta 'jatah' sepanjang latihan. Membuat pasukan pelangi lainnya berpikir kalau Seijuurou sangat jahat karena tak memberikan 'jatah' pada Tetsuya padahal bocah itu sudah sangat menginginkannya, dan dia sudah tidak tahan. Dan perdebatan itu masih berlanjut saat mereka pulang bersama di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sei-kun… Kepalaku pusing…"

"Ayo kegendong." Tawar sang pangeran.

Si mungil menggeleng lemah, bahunya turun karena badannya sangat lemas tak bertenaga, langkahnya juga diseret-seret, sol sepatunya pasti sudah habis setelah dia sampai di rumah nanti.

"Aku hanya mau 'itu'… Aku harus memuaskan hasratku, Sei-kun."

Empat manusia warna-warni yang sedari tadi mengekor membatu, pikiran kotor mulai mengkontaminasi otak yang sudah sering dijejali oleh hal-hal ambigu oleh si duo kurang tinggi itu.

"Kasihan Kurokocchi-ssu. Dia tidak diberi 'jatah' oleh Akashicchi." Bisik Kise.

"Hm. Tetsu pasti sangat tersiksa karena hasratnya tidak terpenuhi." Setuju si dim.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi sebaiknya kita harus membujuk Akashi agar mau memberikan 'jatah' untuk Kuroko, nanodayo." Timpal Midorima.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mido-chin~ Apa kita harus beli obat perangsang dan memasukkannya ke dalam minuman Aka-chin diam-diam?"

"Sssssttt…!"

Dua orang di depan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya si kaisar absolute, keempatnya langsung merinding disko.

"T, tidak apa-apa kok-ssu. Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Hehe…"

"Iya, Aka-chin… Kita tidak sedang berencana memasukkan obat perang—"

Dengan sigap kedua tangan Kise menyumpal mulut Murasakibara.

"Haha… Jangan dengarkan kata Murasakibara, Akashi. Dari tadi dia ini selalu cerita aneh!"

"Iya-ssu. Jangan dipikirkan. Hehe…"

Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, tak yakin dengan jawaban si kopi-susu.

"Ehem. Akashi, sebaiknya kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua dengan Kuroko, nanodayo."

"Hm?"

"Kuroko membutuhkanmu, kau tidak bisa membiarkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini." lanjutnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Shintaro?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau harus memuaskan hasrat Kurokocchi, Akashicchi. Aku tahu rasanya seperti apa, aku juga pernah merasakannya sendiri. Saat Ahominecchi terlalu cepat bergerak, dan aku tidak sempat 'keluar'."

"Oi, Kise!" protes Aomine dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sangat tersiksa waktu itu, tubuhku sakit dan kepalaku pening karena hasratku tak terpenuhi. Akhirnya aku harus menuntaskannya sendiri di kamar mandi-ssu. Ini salah Aominecchi yang egois dan tak memikirkan diriku."

"Diam, Kise!"

Duo Akakuro saling berpandangan, kernyitan heran jelas tercetak di paras manis si uke. Si Merah yang paham langsung memijit kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, sepertinya para budaknya ini salah mengartikan pembicaraannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kise-kun?" tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Aku mengerti kau sangat tersiksa saat ini karena kau tidak bisa memuaskan hasratmu gara-gara Akashicchi yang egois." Kise meraih kedua bahu mungil dengan raut wajah sendu, jadi uke memang tidak mudah…

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap.

"Hn. Sei-kun memang jahat, Kise-kun. Dia melarangku minum vanilla milkshake."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Wuuusss…

Angin berhembus, menarikan helaian surai warna-warni.

"Sudah dua hari aku tidak diberi jatah vanilla milkshake. Kalau aku kekurangan asupan vanilla milkshake, aku akan lemas tak bertenaga seperti ini…" ujarnya memelas.

"Minuman seperti itu tidak baik dikonsumsi setiap hari, Tetsuya sayang… Apalagi di tengah musim dingin seperti ini…" pipi gembul diremas-remas gemas.

"Hahi han ihu huma huhu.(Tapi kan itu cuma susu)."

"Tetsuya tidak akan makan apapun lagi setelah minum minuman itu. Dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sehari bisa menghabiskan lima gelas vanilla ukuran jumbo, sedangkan porsi makan Tetsuya sangat sedikit. Harusnya Tetsuya memikirkan kesehatanmu juga." Nasihatnya.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku satu gelas saja untuk malam ini, Sei-kun… Aku sudah tidak tahan… Aku butuh asupan… Tenggorokanku kering karena tak minum vanilla milkshake kesukaanku selama dua hari…"

"Minum air mineral saja, lebih sehat."

"Kalau tidak minum itu, kepalaku pusing, Sei-kun…"

"Itu artinya Tetsuya sudah kecanduan. Dan itu sangat buruk. Cepat atau lambat tubuh Tetsuya akan merasakan dampaknya karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman itu."

Bibir ranum mengerucut tanda merajuk, kalau saja Seijuurou tidak pandai menahan nafsu, bibir itu pasti sudah habis diraup si Merah. Tangan besar meraih puncak kepala teal lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan Tetsuya. Tetsuya adalah atlet basket jadi harus menjaga kesehatan agar tidak mudah sakit. Memangnya Tetsuya mau kalau selalu pingsan setiap habis latihan?"

Si mungil menggeleng.

"Maka dari itu, turuti perintahku. Karena aku selalu benar, aku selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya-ku."

Heterokrom bertemu Aquamarine, bibir tak berucap namun mata yang berbicara. Dunia serasa milik AkaKuro seorang, sedangkan kuhibiu hanya ngontrak.

"Baiklah, Sei-kun. Aku paham. Aku akan mengurangi mengkonsumsi vanilla milkshake dan makan makanan yang lebih bergizi agar lebih sehat."

Kepala biru ditepuk-tepuk.

"Anak pintar. Bulan depan kau boleh minum minuman itu lagi, hanya segelas."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

"Aku sayang Sei-kun…"

Seijuurou menghadiahi kecupan singkat di kepala biru.

Kuhibiu pundung dan mengorek-ngorek tanah berjamaah.

"Ternyata ambigu lagi-ssu…"

"Dua cebol berengsek."

"Cancer benar-benar sial hari ini nanodayo. Harusnya aku jauh-jauh dari warna merah dan baby blue seperti yang Oha-asa katakan…"

"Kita tidak jadi beli obat perangsang…"

Dan akhirnya makhluk merah dan biru muda hidup bahagia dengan penuh keambiguan selama-lamanya…

Tamat.

* * *

Ren tahu fic ini sangat gaje. Ren berharap semua reader yang menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini terhibur dan tidak kecewa. Beberapa fic lain masih dalam proses, semoga bisa cepat di publish. Terima kasih minna-san. Semoga ada yang berkenan review, follow, n Favorite….hehe

Oya, masih ada tambahan di bawah…

* * *

Tambahan:

Tengah malam, salju turun dengan lebat. Ponsel berdering menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk minta dibaca. Dengan hawa yang masih mengantuk dan malas luar biasa, ditambah dengan sumpah serapah bagi si pengirim e-mail tengah malam, pesan pun akhirnya dibaca. Mata yang tadinya lengket sontak langsung terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

' **Untuk kalian yang sudah merencanakan untuk memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minumanku, besok latihan pagi kugandakan menjadi 10 kali lipat. Tidur yang nyenyak, budak-budakku.'**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK….!"

Beneran tamat.^^


End file.
